Lily
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part one of the 'Lily' series. A new arrival in Lazytown causes some problems and makes a very dangerous ally. Rated T for safety


Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own Lazytown or any of the characters in it. Characters are as closely represented as possible. Lily is my own character and is used in my own way.

It was another sunny day in Lazytown. Sportacus had just woken up and was doing some exercises. He did his usual press ups, jumping jacks and sit ups and then went to do himself some breakfast. Just as he reached the fruit counter a cylinder popped through the floor. Sportacus grabbed it before it hit the floor

"I have a letter," Sportacus smiled. As soon as he read letter he dropped it and the cylinder on the ground in shock. "Lily." was the one word he spoke.

Down on the ground a girl wearing a green sleeveless vest top and cropped trousers of the same colour was watching the airship. She smiled as she looked at it tracing the familiar shape of it with her cold dark blue eyes. She was standing near the mail box having just shot a letter up to it, it was only a short note but enough to get the inhabitant of the airship's attention.

"Who are you?" asked a high pitched voice behind her.

She turned and saw a girl wearing a pink dress and with pink hair. She smiled as she looked the girl up and down; she was a head and shoulders taller than the pink girl. The girl in pink looked confused and obviously wanted to have her question answered.

"Lily" came the answer in a sing song voice, "and you are?"

"I'm Stephanie," answered the pink girl and held out her hand wanting it to be shaken.

Lily looked down at the hand and instead of shaking it she kept her hands by her sides and cocked her head, a white toothy smile mocking the offered hand. Stephanie shrugged and took her hand back. Looking down at her feet somewhat intimidated by the smile Stephanie tried to think of something to say. When she looked up again the smile was still there and the head still cocked, there was something about this girl that Stephanie didn't like.

"You're new around here aren't you?" Stephanie finally said.

Lily straightened her head and the smile shrunk a little its intensity weakened slightly, "Yes I am. However did you guess?" retorted Lily, yet again making Stephanie look at her feet.

It was a great relief to Stephanie when Ziggy and Pixel came up to her to see who the new arrival was. The only reaction Lily gave to their arrival was a raised eyebrow and a somewhat sarcastic half smile.

"Who's this Stephanie?" Ziggy asked bouncing up and down, excited to see a new face in town.

"Ziggy, Pixel, this is Lily. She's new in town." Stephanie introduced.

Both boys offered their hands to be shaken but like Stephanie they only got an overpowering, mocking smile and a cocked head. Both boys withdrew their hands and turned to look at Stephanie. Pixel not wanting to hang around Lily too long as she gave him the creeps suggested that he, Ziggy and Stephanie play football and both conceded readily and bid their goodbyes to Lily. All Lily did was toss her shoulder length, dark brown hair and raise an eyebrow. 'Where are you?' she thought, looking up at the airship. She wasn't startled by Sportacus landing behind her after jumping from the platform, it was as if he'd sensed her growing impatience and she had sensed his coming.

"You took your time," Lily condescended not turning around to look at Sportacus.

"Sorry. I hadn't expected to hear from you. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might get a change of scenery, it does a person good sometimes."

Before Sportacus could ask for a better answer Stephanie came bounding up excited at seeing Sportacus and more confident about being in the presence of Lily with him so close by.

"Sportacus!" she called gleefully coming to stand next to him.

"Hey Stephanie," Sportacus smiled, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, Sportacus. How are you?"

"I'm fine as always."

"Cool. Have you met Lily?"

"Yes of course," Sportacus gave a small chuckle, "She's my sister."

Stephanie was taken aback by this. Sportacus had never mentioned any relatives and especially not a sister. More able to study Lily's features with a pout instead of a smile present she could see the resemblance between them. She felt dismayed about Sportacus only telling her he had a sister when she just happened to turn up and the disappointment showed visibly on her face. She was rewarded with a harsh chuckle from Lily who thought it weak of Stephanie to show she was hurt. Lily's reward for the chuckle was a stern look from Sportacus.

"Ladder!" Sportacus called and motioned for Lily to climb it. Lily frowned defiantly but after another stern look she ascended the ladder.

Once Lily was in the airship Sportacus knelt down so he was more level in height with Stephanie and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry for not telling you about Lily, Stephanie. I didn't think you'd ever meet her and I never thought I'd see her again nor did I hope to."

"You didn't want to see your own sister?" Stephanie asked surprised.

"No I didn't. Lily isn't a very nice person as I suppose you've found out. We never got on when we were younger, I don't know why but we never did. I have no idea why she's here either and I will find out. Hopefully she won't stay very long either; she can be a bit of a trouble maker. How about I come and play football later when I've spoken to Lily?"

"Yeah Sportacus. I'd like that." Stephanie smiled again, cheered by Sportacus' promise.

Sportacus nodded and watched as Stephanie ran to join the others. It was obvious they were asking Stephanie what had been said as they all had surprised looks on their faces after Stephanie had been speaking for a few minutes. Sportacus shook his head and smiled, he then climbed the ladder to deal with Lily.

When he got into the airship he noticed Lily walking around aimlessly with a look of impatience on her slender, pretty face. She looked up when she heard a small cough and crossed her arms when she saw it was Sportacus. She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to speak. Sportacus didn't speak but walked around too seemingly ignoring her, he recognised this as one of Lily's 'games'.

She waited for people to speak first as a way of sizing them up and whilst they spoke she thought of answers to demoralize the speaker. No words of praise or compliment escaped her lips unless they should be spoken in sarcasm. She was a predator and others were her prey, others included her big brother. She was a person who would turn things bad or make things worse rather than better. If she was hurt or angry everyone would know about it as they would bear the brunt of it. If things went bad for Lily it was everyone else's fault and not hers. She and responsibility were strangers and her and basic kindness were her enemies. Worst of all Lily hated everyone, her only friend was herself.

Her patience worn out entirely by waiting for Sportacus to speak Lily spoke first, "interesting people here," she drawled.

Sportacus gave no answer; the game was still in play. With a harassed sigh Lily stamped her foot and continued, "So, _brother_, what is it you do here? Still saving useless people making their feeble little lives better? I can't see why you have to be so good and kind to people, it's most annoying. I suppose there isn't much else you can do; it's not as if you're good at anything."

Lily knew she had won this round as soon as Sportacus stopped looking around the room seemingly disinterested and stood not more than an inch away from her, she'd sparked his constantly dormant anger, she was the only one that could. Sportacus' bright blue eyes stared angrily into Lily's dark blue piercing ones. Her smile taunted him wanting him to show more of his anger, he wouldn't do it. He backed away a few steps and raised his index finger with the rest of his fingers clasped.

"I _am_ good at things. I can dance, sing, do flips, I'm fit and healthy and I have friends. I'm also good at saving people!" Sportacus hissed.

Lily's smile grew and yet again she cocked her head and raised an eyebrow. Sportacus struggled to contain his anger, he wasn't getting anywhere. He turned away from Lily for a few minutes and pushed down the anger; squashing it in the secret, well hidden place that only Lily could find. Once he was satisfied that his anger wouldn't rise again he turned back to face Lily, her expression hadn't changed and her arms were folded. She was waiting.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sportacus asked exasperated.

"Can't a girl come and visit her brother every now and then?"

"When the girl is you the answer is no."

Lily's eyes opened wide and the ever existent smile turned into a scowl. Sportacus knew he'd won this round; he very rarely got a reaction like this from Lily and was glad to see it. It was Lily that stomped over to Sportacus this time; she raised her hand meaning to strike him. Sportacus expected the blow but none came, instead Lily just lowered her hand and smiled. She turned away with a slight chuckle. Her actions puzzled Sportacus, he was used to being scratched and slapped by Lily but she'd never not hit him before.

"I wanted to come and see you. I've no idea why. Perhaps I just wanted to see how you were getting on in this new place. It's been some time since we last saw each other and you're terrible at keeping in touch," Lily spoke without turning back to look at Sportacus.

"Maybe I didn't want to keep in touch. I like you about as much as you like me, Lily. Now you've come to see me I want you to go."

Lily said nothing.

Meanwhile, down on the ground the kids were playing Basketball.

"I can't believe that Lily is Sportacus' sister. She seems so mean." Ziggy thought out loud, holding the Basketball.

"I know," agreed Pixel, "to be perfectly honest she gives me the creeps. I don't know why but it's just something about her."

"It's not just you, Pixel." added Stephanie joining in the conversation, "she gives me the creeps too and I also think she's mean. She makes Robbie Rotten look like an angel."

The others laughed and agreed. The conversation concluded the kids went back to their game.

Robbie Rotten had been listening to the kids' conversation. He'd been looking through his periscope and caught sight of them playing. He'd watched them with disgust but the words they were saying interested him, Sportacus' sister eh? It seemed the kids were about as clued in about this sister as he was and she sounded quite interesting to him. He hoped Sportacus didn't like his sister as he thought upon her as his way of getting rid of Sportacus once and for all. Once he could locate her he would have to meet this Lily for himself.

Lily walked along one of the streets leading out of Lazytown; she hadn't wanted to argue with Sportacus anymore. He was right about her liking him as much he liked her which was very little. She had satisfied her curiosity about what Sportacus was up to and decided it wasn't interesting enough for her to stay.

"Lily!" called an unfamiliar voice from behind her.

It was a man's voice, somewhat rough and deep.

"Lily!" the voice called again, this time she turned to see who was calling it.

A rather tall man with long and somewhat shapely limbs was running awkwardly towards her. He was wearing red and purple striped clothes and didn't seem to be enjoying running. Smiling her somewhat annoying, patronising smile at the man Lily continued walking. If the man wanted to talk to her he would just have to run faster. She heard a growl of frustration and a loud thump, laughing loudly she turned and saw the red and purple striped man in a heap on the floor.

Dark blue piercing gaze met dark blue piercing gaze as Lily made eye contact with the stranger. For some moments they just stared at each other. Seemingly rested the red and purple striped man stood up.

"I'm Robbie Rotten. You must be Lily," stated Robbie matter-of-factly.

Lily nodded and smiled the nicest smile she was capable of smiling. She raised her hand and Robbie took it and kissed the slender knuckles an equally 'nice' smile touching his lips. He admired her for some time, tracing her slender beauty with his eyes while his hand traced the softness of the hand he held. Lily herself was admiring Robbie, some people would have called him ugly but to her he looked rather handsome.

"Tell me about yourself." Robbie purred, finally breaking the amicable silence between them. Lily's smile grew, she _loved_ talking about _herself_.

"As you know I'm called Lily, how you know that will be discovered later no doubt. I'm relatively new here in town; I'm also not planning on staying long. I was just here visiting my brother." Lily purred back.

Robbie raised his eyebrows and faked a puzzled expression, "who's your brother?"

"Sportacus. He lives up there in that over glorified blimp." Lily indicated the airship by raising her eyes.

"Ah. I know Sportacus. I wouldn't exactly say that he and I are friends but I know him."

"Do you not like him? I don't" Lily responded answering her own question.

Robbie faked a shocked expression, "how can you not like your own brother! I find that truly shocking!"

"His heart is bigger than his brain and he's always showing off. He does stupid things by saving stupid people. If I gave you all my reasons for disliking him we'd be here all year."

"I'm glad you don't like him,"

"How so?"

"Because I don't like him either!" Robbie laughed.

This remark drew a laugh from Lily as well. It seemed they had at least one thing in common with each other and Robbie was rapidly growing to like this young woman. As much as he'd been angered by her making him run until he'd collapsed he was intrigued by how 'rotten' she was. In fact he believed that the 'pink tornado' had summed it up perfectly by saying that Lily made him look like an angel. He could use her.

"Tell me my dear," Robbie said, turning his charming side to the maximum, "how would you like to work with me in getting Sportacus to leave this town forever?"

Sportacus bid goodbye to the kids after playing with them for some time. The moment he had entered their company any residual anger or bad feelings he felt evaporated instantly. His exchange with Lily before she had left had been a tense one. She hadn't spoken at first after being asked to leave but after a few minutes of silence she let out a furious scream and charged at Sportacus landing a vicious slap to his cheek. The slap had been so hard that Sportacus' head snapped back as Lily's hand followed through. After exacting her version of revenge she departed. Sportacus had remained in the airship for a while before joining the kids; he was waiting for the redness to die down in his cheek. His face was slightly swollen from the impact but it was barely noticeable.

"Sky chaser!" Sportacus called looking up at the airship. Responding to the command the sky chaser flew to the ground and Sportacus jumped on it pedalling his way back up to the airship.

As he entered the airship he was half expecting to see Lily there waiting to deliver another blow or argue again, he was relieved to find she hadn't returned. After a few last minute exercises Sportacus jumped into bed and went straight to sleep, little realising what was yet in store for him as far as Lily was concerned.

To be Continued…


End file.
